The UC Berkeley demography program is widely recognized as one of the leading centers of demographic training and research in the United States and the world, known for its strength in formal demography, and the mathematical and statistical modeling of demographic and other social phenomena. Our graduates hold academic positions at leading universities and research centers worldwide, in departments of sociology, economics, anthropology, demography, history, and statistics. Most are strongly committed to research that lies squarely within demography, rather than in other areas with only peripheral ties to demography. Centered in the Department of Demography, our training program is interdisciplinary by design, with a "huband-spoke" structure. Some trainees earn a Ph.D. in Demography per se, or a Ph.D. in Sociology and Demography as part of a new joint program. All Demography Ph.D. candidates are required to earn an ancillary M.A. in a field considered complementary to demography. In addition, we draw students and trainees from units such as Sociology, Economics, Anthropology, Public Health, and Public Policy. Although they are working toward a Ph.D. in another program, they do substantial coursework in Demography, either to earn the M.A. in Demography or to complete a specialized field option within their own Ph.D. track. Similarly, most training faculty have formal affiliations with one or more departments or teaching units outside of Demography. In terms of their primary appointments, five of the faculty is in Demography, four in Sociology, three in Economics, and one each in Public Policy and the Business school. This distinguished group includes five members of the National Academy of Sciences, two recipients of the Mindel C. Sheps Award (for outstanding research in mathematical demography or demographic methods), a recipient of the John Bates Clark Medal (for the best economist under the age of 40), and holders of many others honors and awards. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]